Revenge is a Dish Best Served Hot
by Gotsims1
Summary: Zoro shows up unexpectedly to Robin in her library, he's ready to take back the reins after being bossed around by her in his gym... She's faced with several thrilling surprises he has with him. Side note: Potential trigger warning for BDSM stuff and light blood play. All of it is written as consensual. (Sequel to "Teach Me Tiger".)
1. Pirate Hunter

Although grateful for the cocktail he delivered in a timely manner, Robin had finally gotten Sanji to stop doting on her for the evening.

She walked on toward her library door finally able to relax, and thought about what text she ought to browse this time around. Only, a surprise found her when she opened the wooden entrance. A green haired one wearing his go-to tight black jeans with a white shirt and sash.

Zoro? Wha-

He walked towards her, shutting the door behind her as he simultaneously backed her against it. She almost dropped her glass from how up in her space he was. He was staring her in the face hungrily. Luckily she managed to place her beverage on the nearby cupboard before he grabbed her waist, pulled her as close as possible and claimed her lips.

She was definitely surprised, but far from insulted. Robin unglued herself from his face.

"What's going on?"

He looked at her again with intensity.

"Guess you could say you've been on my mind since that gym visit."

Her eyelids dropped halfway as she tilted her head back coquettishly against the door.

"Is that so?"

He seemed to be getting irritated and happy simultaneously.

"Mm."

"Well then what can I do for you this evening?" She grasped him lightly by an obviously happy organ covered by pants. He didn't flinch, but a flicker of a grin did appear on his visage.

"You can pay me back for last time." He leered while frowning.

Right as he ended the sentence, without breaking eye contact, he unsheathed one of his trusty Katana.

Robin's heart continued to pound faster.

"Don't move." He said with an unexpected softness. He then lifted the blade delicately, artisanally toward her neck and pressed it against her aesophagus.

Had anybody else on the god forsaken planet done this, she'd have broken their neck immediately... Yet, here she was being held hostage by what appeared a brute to the unaccustomed layman. At sword edge, no less.

it felt like being caressed with a feather.

"Listen up, miss blossom-hands..."

"... I know you keep a room key around here somewhere. You're going to show me exactly where it is. No sudden moves."

She lifted her hands in resignation very slowly, and walked backwards very carefully. He followed in perfect sync, keeping the blade a mere centimeter or so from her neck. She would expect no less of a master swordsman.

The lethal dance lead them over to one of the bookcases. She didn't have to turn around, she merely needed to feel the familiar leathery ribbing on the thing. She pulled out her favorite novel gently from behind her, and turned to page 315. Inside the painstakingly-glued-together pages was a sizeable square incision, creating a somewhat deep rectangular hole.

Within this hole waited the room key, held inside by a silken bow which was attatched to the back of the book's cover by two small ornamental pins.


	2. Hostage

"Remove it"

She did as commanded. He regained her eye contact when she had done so. Zoro kept the blade at neary the exact same height while he walked slowly around her, bending his arm and repositioning the katana gradually so that he ended up standing behind Robin, with his sword still at her the front of her neck.

She felt goosebumps appearing on her, as his breath brushed her ear… He almost whispered.

"Good, now I want you to lock the door."

She made her way gracefully back to the door the same way she got to the bookcase. With a hot and bothered swordsman quite literally–at her throat.

As she finished locking the heavy wooden entrance his free hand had made its way to hers and gingerly pried the key from her, As it did so, he softly swept his nearly closed fist across her forearm.

He dropped the key in the back pocket of his pants and sheathed his sword. In doing so, he wrapped his arms around her grabbing one hip in each hand and pushed to turn her towards him.

She saw his pores for a second before kissing him square on the mouth. He enjoyed the sensation and then took several steps backwards, leaving a space between them as he swiftly took the key from his pocket and dropped it into the back of his boot.

"Can't have people dropping in here at random… Now can we?"

Robin crossed her arms in amusement and shook her head.

"Mr. Swordsman, you ought to know, there is another entrance up the ladder."

"Already taken care of, Ms. Archeologist."

She came toward him and kissed him on the neck. He exhaled audibly and pulled her against him, feeling her soft breasts spread across him. She kissed her way up his neck and paused by his ear, which she nibbled lightly once.

Zoro put one hand on her neck and pressed her into a tongue kiss as he went on to squeeze her buttocks firmly. She stuck her hands up his shirt and ran them over his nipples, then toward his armpits. The hands made their way onto the small of his back, and down into his pants as she squeezed his bare ass back.

With calculation her hands returned upwards to remove his shirt, She didn't get the chance to, as he grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Now wait just a second madam." He mocked, as he backed her up against the large couch and pushed her onto it. He sat lightly on her thighs enough to weigh her down as he pulled a thin but firm rope out of his other back pocket.

She gaped.

"Someone came here _very_ prepared. What a clever boy."

She paid for the choice of her last word as he bound her hand to the window handle behind her. Right when she uttered "Boy", Zoro yanked on the rope so strongly she felt her skin burn.

When he was done tying her, he went straight for her shirt buttons. He undid them slowly, one by one, and then tugged her intricately patterned bra down exposing her chest.

Robin cried out as he began running his hands in circular motions over her nipples. She stretched her neck out, shutting her eyes to feel the euphoria and adrenaline in her pulsating all the better.

He then put his face to her left breast and began to lightly suckle on it.

"Mmmm."

He switched to the other one, holding it up delicately. The pressure of his mouth increased.

Robin's let out another murmur of pleasure.

"Ahh!"

He went on to kiss her right above the navel, an action which he supplemented by undoing the back of her pencil-skirt and pulling it off.

"Garter stockings?" He sounded giddy.

This proved correct, judging from the way he went on planting kisses against the insides of her thighs. He began close to her knees, and made his way toward her lace underwear on one, then the other leg.

Surprisingly, he went on to get up again and leave her sitting there tied up and exposed on the couch. He was headed for a specific bookshelf. They really _were_ good hiding places, he thought to himself, as he pulled out a small elongated oval contraption.

He bounced it lightly in his hand as he walked back to his magnificent hostage. Stopped a meter or two from her to savor the sight before him. Her raven locks danced over bare shoulders and lay acrossher shirt, which wrinkled on the sides of her voluptuous heaving breasts. Her legs were parted across the sizeable couch mattress as if waiting for him.

He smirked and sat himself down between them as he looked her in the flushed face.


	3. Mind Your Own Business

"Now Nico Robin…" She was unaccustomed to hearing him say her last name. The roleplay it entailed worked just fine for her, seeing as she became even wetter just in time for him to tease the thing he'd picked up into her underwear, and push it into her with ease.

A vibrator, of course it was. He'd pressed the button attatched to it by a cord. He let it rest against the couch as he studied her expressions.

"…It's time for you…" She writhed lightly at the effect of the device.

"To be a good little devil's fruit user." He pressed the button, upping the speed of the vibrations. Her face tensed.

"And let someone else lend you their limbs for once."

"Ah" She gasped a few times as he tapped the button twice, turning the vibrator off entirely.

"Do your worst, you bandit." She ventilated some more through her heckle, her head was bending forward. Her hair an entrancing black curtain. He pushed some out of her face and then went on to pull off her underwear.

Shit, I didn't think this through… He thought secretly, realizing there was no way to fully get her bra off now that her arms were tied.

Wait! He thought again. Relief washed over him as he realized there were frontal strap hooks on the mystifying feminine clothing article.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her tone not free of schadenfreude.

"Mind your own business!" Was his knee jerk response, he blushed slightly and frowned as he undid her bra from the front and behind, effectively removing it and tossing it to the side.

She couldn't help but laugh very quietly but heartily at the childish retort. She loved the childish aspects of him, and frankly, watching a large mass murdering pirate fret over how to get her clothing off without ruining it was enchanting.

"Oi. Shut up!" He growled, as he made her do just that. He grabbed her by the hair at the back of her lustrous hair, then pushed her head forward and kissed her mouth once more with fervor. When he pulled away from her he removed all three swords together with their cases from his hip, and placed them on the floor.

He went on to pull his signature black bandana off his arm and untie it.

Robin's world went black as he tied it around her eyes.

She felt his hand starting to toy with her clitoris lightly. She shuddered from the intensity of the feeling. Without her sight distracting her, it seemed to magnify. He applied pressure on and off, catching her off guard over and over with the irregularity of his attentions.

"Hahh. Oh!" She cried out as he started the vibrator and continued to massage her.

"Oh goodness!" She buried her head in her own arm once again breathing sharply. His hand speeding up and slowing down as the machine worked inside of her was enough to make her drip onto the leather seating.

"Oh I can't take much more!" She really was sounding desperate, he abruptly stopped the vibrator and let her have a break.

While she calmed down he turned around, bent down to retrieve a katana out of its case off the floor.

"Are you okay with them watching?" She must have discerned what he'd picked up by the familiar sounds of them being unsheathed.

"Heh."

He angled the reflection of it to show her naked form. to him from behind.

She heard his mischievous grin through his words.

"They've seen some shit. Just another day in the life for them really."

"Maybe they'd like to participate?" Robin's tone was unexpectedly sultry for someone talking about an inanimate metal weapon.

Zoro turned back to face her carefully with it. Whatever he called their relationship outside the bedroom was irrelevant. In this very moment he loved this woman madly.

Actions


	4. The World's Best Swordsman

"Hmm, now there's a concept." He took the bandana off her face with a swift movement.

The pirate hunter rose up into a standing pose in front of her, and slowly planted the blade a mere few centimeters from her entrance. He made sure not to put a hole in the couch.

He broke into a cold sweat as she inched her hips forward to meet the flat blunt part of the blade. Partially out of extremely real concern about how he would explain potential damage to Chopper.

Robin stayed very still below the waist. In the middle of an extended silence, several words fell out of her mouth... Her tone was more bashful than he'd ever heard her sound in his life.

"I want you to maim me."

He wasn't the only one bringing out surprises tonight. He'd heard her very clearly. He removed the sword out from between her legs again, with utmost attention so as not to do anything irreversible.

"Where and how?" He looked at her sternly.

She thought silently for a second, then replied:

"A light incision... On my stomach. Please be gentle with me."

He nodded, and lowered his sword edge painfully slowly to her. He slid it down her center and watched the very thin but long, gentle but stinging laceration turn a vibrant pink gradually. The pink was followed by scarlet.

He laid his sword down far to the side of the couch as he lowered himself to her wound. He stroked across it lightly using his thumb, and in doing so swiped the newly appeared blood sideways.

Zoro pressed his lips to the injury and licked his way up it. When he lifted his head his mouth was stained with blood. He delivered a taste of it to its host, who moaned softly into his mouth.

He ran his hands over her injury again and then lifted them to her breasts, roughed them up with his palms leaving his handprints in red over them.

"Haa",

"That feels good."

He ran his hands down her sides all the way to the bottoms of her thighs, and started the vibrator up again.

He then undid his trousers, finally freeing his incredibly constrained and uncomfortable manhood. She leaned her head back invitingly while looking at him in bliss. He rose and straightened his posture, tugging on his girth, which rose increasingly while straddling her. She stared hungrily at it as he inserted it into her mouth. Her eyes closed and several more moans escaped her as he fucked her face steadily.

"Oh my god." Zoro held her head in his hands, pumping her full of his affection repeatedly.

"Aaughhh my god." He could barely breathe from the sensation and had to pull out.

His fourth sword dangled slightly in the air as he dripped precum on her bare collar.

He wiped his steamed up face in his hand, this time he was the one moaning. He hadn't even finished, his iron will was the only thing keeping him from cumming like mad into her throat.

 _No... I'm better than that. I'm going to be the world's BEST swordsman. That includes my fourth one!_

So, instead of resigning, he ignored his rock hard erection and focused on removing the vibrator from her vagina and turning it off.


	5. Fight Me

Chapter Text

Zoro huffed, took his shirt off revealing his unbelievable physique. Robin was grateful to be free of the bandana at this point. She took in every sculpted crevice of him. He then bent to the side and picked up said bandana. Tied it around his own head this time.

"Are you going to fight me?" Robin joked. Her hair was sweatily stuck to her forehead, her lips so ripe he wanted to take a bite out of them. The blood stain that lingered on her looked a bit like lipstick. Suited her just fine.

"Heh." He removed his pants and boots. His cock still very much at the ready.

"In a manner of speaking." He muttered and parted her legs.

He then sat down on his own thighs between them. Shakily, he grabbed her stockings and sunk his nails into them as he entered her. She cried out in exceptional appreciation as her stockings ripped slightly.

He moved half a centimeter painfully slow, focusing hard on not losing control of himself.

His mouth hung open, looking all too pleased with himself for not being swayed into desperation despite her pulsating insides wrapping themselves around him yearnfully. He sat still again.

"I'm going to kill you Zoro." She shouted half-seriously, as he pulled out of her again and laughed.

"Try getting free first. Then you can do whatever you want to me Robin!"

She pouted at him like a dissatisfied toddler for a second before remembering she was pushing thirty.

He ran his finger slowly over her hood again, enjoying every second of her suffering as he teased her to hell and back. He began to wilt just a little bit, which meant it was time to try entering her once more.

He did so, going a little bit further in each stroke. Still too slow for her taste, but damn if it wasn't amazing.

His vocalizations suggested he agreed…

"A-Ah."

….

"Ahhh... Hh"

Zoro swung into her harder while closing his eyes, so as not to get so aroused that he loses control.

"Ahhh ffuck!" He had to exit her again, it was too much at once.

"Damn it. You're making this really fucking difficult Nico."


	6. Saké

He opened his eyes to her, spread out before him still attatched to the windowframe. She was biting her lips, blushing all over. He loved seeing her still shake from the pleasure, especially interesting was the manner in which her tits jiggled from it. Her nipples had softened.

I should fix that. Zoro shifted his and her position with calculation so that his hips were level with them. He then leaned his rather sizeable and carnal pole between them, spat in his hand and lubricated it. He pressed her mammaries together against it while running his thumbs back and forth across her nipples. He combined it with his own enjoyment as he thrust himself so far up that the tip of him pressed against her chin, making for quite a sensation for both of them.

He continued ramming back and forth.

"How's that for stabbing? Huh?"

Robin looked tenderly at him from below as he went on.

"It's pretty grand, but…"

She feigned a concerned face as he paused curiously.

"I'm a little parched, Zoro… If you catch my meaning."

She felt his erection harden from the remark, which was timed well, as he was dripping again with precum.

He let go of her breasts and squeezed the drops of fluid into her open mouth. He held his penis in one hand while using the other to brush her hair back.

She held eye contact and licked her lips after he'd gotten most of it into her. Swallowed all of it.

He looked really pleased about it.

"How do I taste?"

She chuckled.

"Like saké."

"Figures." He side glanced, remembering he'd downed about half a bottle around noon.

"I'm considering letting you go…"

"…On three conditions."

"I'm listening"

"Rule one: Don't you fucking dare fleur me again." He almost laughed the word fleur."

"I-"

"-Second: You will not ride my cock. I'm having your pussy from behind."

"And third…"

He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"You will **beg** me for it."


	7. Beg

"How do you intend to make me do that?" She asked.

Like this… He said, as he grabbed her underwear, placing it against her bikini area. He began to eat her through it.

She had underestimated just how frustrating the barrier between him and her skin could come to be. She tried to thrust her hips onto his face. It didn't work on account of him holding her back with his hands.

She grumbled aloud in frustration, which of course put another mischievous grin on his mug. He was winning.

"Ready to behave like a good girl for once?"

She heaved for several seconds, catching her breath.

"NO."

"Huh. That's a shame." He said casually, and stuck himself into her entrance. He went no further than her entrance.

You would think Robin was running a marathon from how heavy her breath was.

He waited for it to slow, as he poked himself slowly inward and outward. Then waited some more.

"I can't…" She whimpered

He went on painfully slowly doing the same again.

"Can't what?"

"Hah." She cried

"I can't really hear you Robin."

She admitted defeat:

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

his mouth was curling upwards deviantly.

"Yes. And?"

He sat in place now and was very slowly caressing her labia.

"Please…" She gasped.

"Please what?" He pressed his dick in half an inch.

"Untie me… And fuck the life out of me."

"I don't know, you're not sounding too convincing yet. Need you to use your manners. Formal request… Can you say pretty please?"

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro… Grandmaster of swordsmanship and breathtaking brute. Will you… Pretty please…" She inhaled.

"Untie me, and slam your cock into me repeatedly, without holding back… Until I orgasm? Please..."

"...Please!" she repeated it again eagerly for good measure

He thought for a second, Maybe he'd tortured her enough.

He reached for the back of his hand intending to take his bandana off before entering the final phase of his plan.

"No!" Robin managed.

"Huh?"

"I want you to keep it on."

He grinned. Then with a swift movement, he grabbed his sword from off the next couch cushion, and cut a tidy slash through the rope binding the astonishing woman. He threw it back on the side, they cooperated to remove the dress shirt still hanging off her back in a fervor. As soon as it was gone she got on all fours with her legs apart, and he entered her fully at an even pace.

"Oh GOd. Have you gotten bigger?" She complimented him.

He squeezed her ass with force, then grabbed her by the front of her stretched out neck and bucked himself into her repeatedly. Her entrance dripped with a cocktail of discharge and semen, it was clear they'd have to clean the seating later. They pushed the fact out of their minds as they screamed as discreetly as possible when exploding internally with overwhelming euphoria.

As Zoro let go of her neck Robin lowered her breasts onto the cushion and laid her upper body down, enjoying the cold friction of the material against her nipples as he rode into her.

"A—-hhh…"

"Call my name and I'll make it worth your while." He grunted.

"Zoro…"

"Louder." He panted.

"ZORO!"

He increased the speed and intensity a bit.

"LOUDER, ROBIN!"

"ZORO O- -OHHHHHHH!"

He slapped himself into her even more aggressively. A splatting sound occured from his sack hitting the fluids rythmically.

"OH ZORO!"

He grabbed her by her dangling breasts and beat her insides faster than ever.

"ZORO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"HAH AHHH AH OH GOD ZORO. OH GOOD GOD!"

"O—h"

"OH"

 **"AH! ROBIN!"**

His hands squeezed her tits like a highly frustrated office worker would grab a stress ball as he began to slam himself into her slowly with much stronger impact.

 **"AH, AH, AH!"**

 **"AH! UGHHHHHHHH. F UCK!"**

Clung to her chest so firmly it almost hurt... Zoro pushed her up by the torso and held her upper half up diagonally in the air as he continued girating, she grabbed his waist behind her and held on, enjoying a brand new style of sensation as they panted for several glorious minutes.

 **"FUCK!"  
**

 **"FUCK."**

 **"FUCK."**

 **"UGH"  
**

Thank god that Franky built the ship library to be soundproof.

 **"UGH…"  
**

 **"UGH"**

 **"UNnnGH"  
**

She curved her spine as much as she could manage... As she held onto him and he now steadied her by the ribcage. She was receiving his hammerlike blows, in a religiously devoted way, as she leaned her bouncing neck and shoulders against his collar, and he realigned himself so as to access her more effectively.

 **"OH YES" she was responding to the delicious angle he had chosen.**

 **"HAH"  
**

 ** **"UGH"**  
**

 **"HAA—–"**

 **"Ahh…"  
**

 **"Ahhhhhhh….."  
**

 **"AUUUghhh MY GOODNESS!"  
**

 **"Ah"  
**

He reached desperately into the depths of her, finally releasing his load, and she recieved him, screaming in adoring resignation.

 **"AAAAH!"**

 **"AHHH"**

 **"HAAH"**

They thrust into each other more gently a few more times, wringing all the cum they possibly could from him into her.

 **"** Ah."

 **"** Hah…. Haaah… "

His grip Moved gently to her hips as she lowered her torso onto the couch. Robin was dizzy and red in all the places he had grabbed her.

"Hah…. "

"...Huagh..."

"...Hh."

He shoved himself into her one last time and settled there slowly. He continued to curse as she speechlessly panted. Robin once again rested her torso on the ground, this time burying her euphoric expression in the crook of her own arm.

"Oh sweet gold roger."

"Oh fuck me."

He collected himself, wiping his face on his forearm. Then picked her body up by the armpits, with himself still buried in her passage, holding her against his chest while he leaned all the way back and plopped onto the couch with her still connected to him atop his body. They lay decorated in a range of bodily fluids including blood... The two ignored the mess, focusing instead on enjoying the cloud of post-coital bliss and sweat they still found themselves in.

"Oh… Fuck... me."

She giggled at him.

"Oh sweet, sweet, jolly roger."

"Oh my~"

"Ah…"

"A."

"Ho-ly hell." She heard from behind as he caressed her hip bones softly.

After a minute of laying there spread out on him and breathing as his penis shrank and softened on its way out of her, Robin spoke again…

"I could go again." She breathed.


	8. Finish Me Again

He looked to the side where she had moved to lay against his chest.

"I'm not going to be up and at it for a bit…" He admitted, without any trace of insecurity.

She seemed to accept the answer and nodded gently.

"But…" He continued.

"That doesn't mean I can't entertain you until it happens."

There it was again. The look of an anger filled man who loves mischief. She adored it.

"I'd like that very much." She said through her smile, as she climbed onto his naked torso and sat there."

After having done so much physical work, and after having worked out moderately earlier that day… He was grateful to be done with being the one on top.

"Hey…" Said Zoro.

Her large, pretty eyes fixed themselves on his.

"You got a drink off me earlier cause you were parched, right?"

"… I'm pretty hungry myself, and as luck would have it… You're looking like a snack tonight." He leered with his brow as tensed as always.

Her lips pushed her cheeks into a warm smile as her eyes formed tiny closed upward bows. It didn't feel like the right moment to tell her this but it was… _So cute, goddd damn it._

Robin lifted herself off his stomach and made her way up his body. When her hips were at the level of his head, she slowly lowered herself onto his mouth.

His mouth recieved her eagerly and proudly. He began by taking a soft two bites of her. Zoro then lifted his powerhouse arms upward, putting his grip against her waist, and sensually running it onto her buttocks. He used them to squeeze her ass while pushing her against his face and eating slowly on.

"Mmm"

She started to sway herself against him by her own necessity.

He used his tongue to flick her clit several times, making sure to use an irregular pace. His tongue went on to dip itself inside her and push towards her g-spot once before returning to her outside folds.

Robin was getting weak from the sensation. She placed her palms on the floor behind his head, her breasts swaying above him slightly as she closed her eyes and focused on the exciting events transpiring below her waist.

"Mmmmmh…."

Zoro squeezed her already torn stockings, and enjoyed staring at her swaying mammary tissue from right below. The amazing view was getting him excited again. He knew he'd be ready to go once more himself soon.

Unable to resist, Zoro took hold of her swinging breasts by bending his arm through the gap between her arms and ribcage, and stroked her nipples. This drove her up the wall, Robin humped his face harder.

"Hah, hah, hah, ha-"

He was now pushing her wetness off his face by pushing on her thighs. She got the message and got up on her now somewhat unsteady legs. Looking at him in flushed anticipation. Zoro grabbed hold of his erection, giving it a well-needed few jerks. He then sat up and guided Robin's body back down on the couch. He'd run out of creative energy, so he groaned loudly as he entered her in missionary position with her legs on his shoulders.

She inhaled sharply, as the built-like-a-brick figure started its mating session with her again.

"How does this feel?" He asked.

"It feels _so good…"_

He raised himself and dropped himself evenly into her very wet, very messy, very engorged cunt with rapidly increasing excitement.


	9. Encore

Zoro enjoyed the new feeling his fifth limb experienced. Sinking quiclky without obstacle as deeply as possible into her. The way she milked him instinctually without so much as a hand touching him was really doing it for his erection.

"Ohh..."

He continued to press himself deeply into her warmed up, stretched out and greedy self. He let out another sound of pleasure above her as she placed both hands on his neck.

"Mmmmh..."

Her smile upon hearing him was like a soft sunbeam crawling through a morning curtain.

"Harder." She whispered.

She began carressing the nape of his neck and toying with his thick spiky hair when he sunk into her.

He began to wonder if he was in heaven, despite how sore his entire body felt.

His cock was entering a rather messy scene to begin with, but now she was absolutely overflowing with both his and her own product. Robin shuddered as she felt a slow tickle of it make its way down her skin onto the couch cushion.

She was moaning in rythm with his very pleasant act as the two of them stained the leather surface beneath them further and further gradually.

He switched to a higher figurative gear, as he weighed her legs onto her own breasts, he tilted his cock so it would hit her g-spot better, he was running out of discipline. Sshit...

The two moved evenly for several minutes, something like two lumberjacks sawing a tree in half... Stuck in a trance of resignation to the amazing sweetness flowing through their animalistic bodies.

"Ahh! Mmh, Zoro!"

"Hh, hh, hah, What's up?" He managed through his breaths while swinging evenly.

"I'm almost there." She gasped in what was almost a panic. Her face was turning red at an impressive rate as her brow contorted in what could easily be mistaken for great pain out of context.

He could definitely tell her face was not one of pain, this from the way she was whimpering at him to go harder and faster. Her desperation only hardened his erection into a wooden density.

"Ohhhh..." Zoro committed even harder and quicker as he opened his mouth, sucking and puffing air out. Had he stuck his tongue out he'd have resembled a dog.

"AUUWWH!"

Her head was sinking back into the couch cushion as she screamed over and over, Zoro had a smidgeon of wits left in his system. Enough to Press his hand over her mouth to dampen her cries and remind her the crew could be just on the other side of the wall.

Robin quickly understood despite being in the middle of an orgasm, she instead settled for thrashing her body and breathing razor sharp breaths.

The sight of her bucking her upper body aggressively like a restrained animal under her trapped legs, along with her pussy catching him in a firm pulsating grip pushed him over the edge with her. Robin forgot who she was as she felt him twitch inside her, delivering his warm liquid objective as deeply into her as possible. He wanted nothing more than to scream so the entire ocean could hear, but he really did not want to explain that to Chopper later either.

He smashed his hips into her a few more times despite being completely empty of seed, and held her painfully tightly as he did so. It was as if he was trying to meld his body with hers into one form. Neither of them could seem to stop moving, The urge to keep fucking refused to die for a solid half a minute.

Once they began to feel overstimulated Zoro pulled straight out of her, his cock still stiff as a pole, softening gradually, dangling whichever way it chose like a fleshy independent creature as he laid down next to her. Robin didn't want to get up for the amount of mess she knew was going to pour from within her. She also somewhat enjoyed the feeling of being fed full, and wanted to feel as though she had a real chance to be impregnated... Despite it of course being an imaginary and instinctive urge rather than something her rationality would agree to.

When both of their breaths had stilled, Zoro finally grumbled a solitary phrase in the midst of silence.

"It's going to be a bitch to clean this up."


End file.
